Franklin Montgomery
Franklin Montgomery born "Alden Richard Corcoran" is one of the main characters in the fanfic Glee: The Second Generation Early Life Franklin was born in the July 6,1995 his mother gave him up for adoption when he was 4 years old, because his mother wasn't able to raise him so he was left on an adoption center when he was found a blanket that has a initials on it is wrapped around him the initials were "A.R.C." so in his 5 years of living in an adoption center everyone calls him "Arcee",1 year later a married couple adopted him and he was renamed Franklin Tristan Montgomery. Backstory Franklin was born in the name of "Alden Richard Corcoran" his mother is Shelby Corcoran and he has two dads LeRoy and Hiram Berry and he has an older sister and a younger brother, Shelby gave him up for adoption because Elmo was sick and Shelby had no idea how to take care of them so she left him on an adoption center. Personality Franklin is a very nice guy he makes everyone around him happy with his low sarcasm,corny jokes which appears funny,his sarcastic laugh and cheesy pick-up lines,he likes to dress-up most accesory he collects are bowties and he feels bad when he is forced to do something bad because he hates to be controlled, he likes to joke around throughout his whole life he is a nice,warm and bipolar guy eventhough he hides his bipolarness to everyone, he gets upset when he sees someone cry,when someone is mad at him he screams at them and when someone is happy he tends to increase the level of happiness Apperance ,Interests & Disorders He is tall,blonde,thin and completely a nerd he is into playing musical instruments such as guitar and mostly the piano, he has a blue piano named Sheldon, he plays the piano like it is his daily routine from 4:35 to 5:40 the piece he commonly play is Fly by Nicki Minaj considering it is his favorite song of all time, his favotite rapper is Nicki Minaj, he is somehow bipolar but he was not born that way he got it due to the stress he has been through and all the crying he has been doing he is regulary seeing a therapist and taking medication he hides his bipolarness to others because he is scared people might be afraid of him. Trivia *Original name is Alden Richard Corcoran (Revealed in Worth Fighting For) *He is described as a male Brittany he has a low sarcasm somehow stupid and he is not that cruel. *Favorite song is Fly by Nicki Minaj ft. Rihanna Songs Solos Season 1 *Someone Like You (A Brand New Start) *Live Like Were Dying (Worth Fighting For) *Science and Faith (TBA) *Fly (TBA) Solos (In a Duet) Season 1 *Up (Shelby) (Old Rivals,New Rivals) *Up Out My Face (Franchessca) (It Takes Two) *Stupid Boy (Charlie) (TBA) *Undercover Martyn (David) (TBA) *TBA (Kate) (TBA) Solos (In a Group Number) Season 1 *Check It Out (Double Trouble) *Smile/Smile (Double Trouble) *Bulletproof (Old Rivals,New Rivals) *Constant Craving (Old Rivals,New Rivals) *Boys and Girls/Mama Do (The Back Up Plan) *Moment 4 Life (The Back Up Plan) *Blood On The Dancefloor/On The Floor (The Monster Mash) *Beautiful Monster/Monster (The Monster Mash) *Monster (The Monster Mash) *Raining Men (Opposites Interact) *Pretty Girl Rock (Opposites Interact) *It Will Rain (The Awakening)